


The Night’s Fire

by GameOfKenobi



Series: My Weird Fics [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Czernobog is Czernobog, Established Relationship, F/M, I don’t know how to write, Idk how to tag things, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfKenobi/pseuds/GameOfKenobi
Summary: The black god and his fire face the problems that the crow brings.
Relationships: Czernobog/Original Female Character, Czernobog/Original Female Character (American Gods)
Series: My Weird Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138163
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah idk what I was doing this when I wrote this, I’m not sure how often I will be adding to this, but I wrote out at least four chapters. If I don’t continue this yell at me, I need to complete this. Xp 
> 
> So yeah.... I apologize for any mistakes, but yeah I feel too lazy to fix it.

A gust of wind broke Eldrid from her thoughts, she found that the streets of Chicago often threw her thoughts away from her. Throwing her fiery hair up into a quick bun she continued her path down the streets, taking her usual path. The day was as always, a bit cold, and windy. The weather never bothered Eldrid, coming from North Dakota would do that to someone. She wore only a light hoodie, a simple pair of worn out jeans, and some combat boots. On her back sat a drawstring bag filled with her work clothes from her last shift at the local department store.

Her walks were usually peaceful, unlike today. She crossed the street to get to her building when a car swerved out almost hitting her. Just the day I needed, could Chicago ever just be quiet for the people who wanted it, thought Eldrid. 

“Hey watch where you’re going asshole” She cursed at the driver, flipping them off. She continued walking, but with a quicker pace. Looking up to the sky she saw clouds incoming around the city at a slow pace. Stopping in front of her apartment building she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, placing it in between her cherry lips. Lighting the cancer stick she inhaled deeply letting the smoke burn her lungs. Eldrid didn't particularly hate the smell of the smoke, it reminded her of her Salvic lover.

Looking past the clouds and towards the almost setting sun. She took the time to enjoy the coming colors. This was probably her favorite time of the day, other than the sun rises she spent in bed. This time of day was chaos for everyone around her, a welcomed chaos that she yearned for.

Eldrid scanned the street with her eyes, landing on one of her closest friend, practicality family. The older woman pulled her keys from her bag and went to unlock the door that Eldrid was leaning next to. “Good afternoon Zorya Vechernyaya” It had been a hard time learning to pronounce the sisters' names but she had learned. The fired hair woman took a long drag of her cigarette, blowing it away from the goddess

Eldrid had learned from a young age that gods and magical beings roamed the earth in mortal looking forms. Her mother had knowledge of most mythical beings, and even told her that she was the daughter of a god. Eldrid had no clue which god she was spawned from, but she was in no rush to find that certain answer. 

“How are we today on this stormy evening?” Asked Eldrid, smiling at the Woman.

Zorya Vechernyaya huffed out a laugh and unlocked the building door “No so good today Jude” she replied. Eldrid looked over past the Zorya sister and spotted two men walking up to them. One of them was older than the other and definitely knew the secrets of the world, the other not so much. “Friends of yours?” She asks Vechernyaya, throwing her cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.

Zorya Vechernyaya looked over to the man. “He's no going to be happy to see you,” she said with annoyance. Eldrid had assumed she was talking about Czernobog, who was known to have a temper from time to time. The man seemed to shrug this off and turned to Eldrid locking eyes with her. She raised her eyebrow at him. “And who might this fire be?” He asked with a grin. Eldrid rolled her eyes internally, then answered his question.”Eldrid, but some people call me Jude.” 

The eldest Zorya sister entered the building not caring about the older man, the younger one though followed suit. 

“I’ll come up when Czernobog gets here!” Eldrid yells to Vechernyaya, turning back to the older man. “You must be Odin,” she guessed. 

The Allfather grinned, “very good my dear, you are smarter than most.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading up the stairs.

It’s starting to become a god convention here Eldrid thought to herself. She pulled another cigarette from her pocket and lit it. A few minutes passed before she saw Czernobog padding down the street, with his dirty coat and bloodstained wifebeater. When he got closer she pulled out another cigarette, handing it to him. “Hey hot stuff” She teased, teasing him was one of her favorite things to do. He smiled at her and lit the smoke. “Is good to see you little fire” Eldrid loved when he called her that, it sent a spark down her. “I’m not sure you are going to like seeing your guests though, Votan is here”

She instantly saw his mood turn sour, she rolled her eyes at him and put out her cigarette. Eldrid grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building. “Come on it can’t be that bad” She told him, he made no sound other than his footsteps climbing up the stairs.

Just before they got to the door she stopped him and grabbed his face with her hands. She had to reach up due to his height, a slight challenge for her. She took the cigarette that was between his dry lips and replaced it with her own lips. It was a quick kiss, something the lovers were not new too. “You are the Night, you are chaos himself.” She reassured him, giving him another kiss before placing his cigarette back in his mouth.

The two had been starting to form a more intimate relationship in the last few weeks, and it had been one of the best things she had done with her life. Czernobog was not a very secretive man, so it was no surprising news to the ones around them.

Czernobog stood there for a moment looking at the fired haired girl.”Thank you little flame.” he reached out for the doorknob opening the door. Taking a long drag of his cigarette,”We have guests, We have two guests.” his relative Zorya Vechernyaya informed him. 

Eldrid could tell that Czernobog was not going to keep his calm, he never did. She had grown to know the older gods behavior over the few months of them knowing each other. The young woman closed the door after entering after Czernobog, This was going to be fun.

Eldrid saw Czernobog look at the younger man then to the Allfather. “Ah Votan!“ he called, walking toward Odin. The Allfather sood with a smile “Nice to see you again Czernobog, brought you a gift.“ Said Odin holding out a huge box of cigarettes. The slavic god bent over an end table and put out his cigarette,”Yeah?” He said just before he gripped the lamp that sat there, chucking it at Odin. 

Eldrid rolled her eyes as Czernobog and Votan continued whatever they were doing. She moved toward the kitchen where Zorya Utrennyaya stood in the kitchen. “Why is he in my home!?“ Czernobog demanded loudly, receiving another eye roll from Eldrid. “Make him not be here before I make him not be here!“,“I already invite him for dinner, I can't uninvite.“ Vechernyaya told him loudly.

Eldrid chuckled to herself shaking her head at the bickering relatives, who sometimes argued like an old married couple, Lucky for Eldrid that was not the case. She didn't mind that Czernobog was louder than most, she didn't mind that he was The Black god of Night, and didn't mind that he usually smelled of Cigarettes and Cows blood. Czernobog was one of the best men that she had ever known, a man that truly didn't care what she looked like, a Pretty pale fired haired girl.

Eldrid walks over to Zorya Vechernyaya, “I have a few things at my place that I can bring over for dinner, if you don't mind me staying?“ Eldrid often stayed into the night at their place many nights, sometimes cooking for the slavic gods. “Of course I don't mind.“ she replied. I smile at her and make my way to the door. I quickly glance over at Czernobog who is still rather aggravated, she would deal with that later. Shutting the door behind her she skipped to her apartment to retrieve some things for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations I actually have a second chapter! Idk how long this is gonna last. Once again, yell at me if I don’t post in the next two weeks! Okay hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters but Eldrid.

Zorya Vechernyaya, Zorya Utrennyaya, and Eldrid began cooking while Oldin´s Man stood around the kitchen. “So what is your name anyway mystery man?“ Eldrid asked as she began to peel the potatoes. She wasn't a good cook much like the sisters, but she made do with the few skills she had.“Shadow Moon.“ Eldrid huffed out a laugh, “Shadow Moon?“ He nodded. “Definitely a unique name. My name is Eldrid.“ 

Shadow finished off his coffee and placed it on the counter. “So what does Voltan want with Czernobog and the girls?“ Eldrid asks. “Voltan?“ Shadow asked confused in who she was referring to. Gods did he really have no clue who his employer was? “Wednesday“ She replied. His face remained confused but spoke anyway. “All I know is that he needs them for something, he didn't tell me what.“

Of course Odin would be keeping this man in the dark. “I'm more than happy to help,“ Shadow offered. “I murder you first“ quickly replied Zorya Vechernyaya. Eldrid finished up the potatoes, handing them off to the younger sister. She sat back on the counter ready to hear the next thing to come out the moon's mouth. Odin seemed to be easing him into this whole mess of a world, Eldrid would rather just rip the band-aid off it.

“Think your husband might beat you to it“ remarked Shadow, this sent Eldrid over a mountain of laughter. “Czernobog isn't her husband“ She informed him with a laugh, “and Zorya Vechernyaya is no wife“ The red head added. “Relatives, We come over here together long time ago“ said Zorya Vecheryaya. Eldrid hopped down from the counter and came closer to the two. “And what does that make you Eldrid? A Grandchild?“ Shadow asked in all seriousness. She gave him an annoyed look.

Eldrid shook her head “No, but we are close, I consider the sisters to be my family“, Shadow was quick to reply “And Czernoborg?“ Eldrid rolled her eyes at Shadow and moved towards the end of the kitchen, “I can say we are more than friends.“ She winked at him and left the room to be with the Allfather and Czernoborg, leaving Shadow questioning.

She made her way to the living area and sat down on the arm of the chair Czernobog sat in. Not even glancing at Odin she began to softly play with his thinning hair. Czernobog was tense, She could feel it where she was pressed against him. “Where did you end up finding a girl like her, little young for you no?“ Wednesday asked with a smile. That was a unnecessary push on Czernobog’s buttons, stupid move on his part.

“Can you get out?! I want you to get out“ Czernobog raised his voice at the Norse god infront of him. “And take your man with you or I will break him open“ Eldrid put her hand on his shoulder, putting a bit of pressure on it. “And I will choke you slowly with his heart“ He bit at the man, immitatinging what he would do with Odin and his man. Eldrid can hear shushing coming from the other room, getting closer, as Czernobog got louder.

“I'm not going with you anywhere!“ Eldrid stayed quiet as Czernobog ranted on about things to Odin, She had found out that the Allfather wanted him for a war, and Czernobog was not having it. She had decided to leave the hostile conversation, sneaking away to the kitchen where Zorya Vechernyaya sat. 

“You´ve dealt with this before?“ Eldrid asked with a huffed laugh. The older lady nodded. “Votan should know better than to provoke him like that, he´ll get nothing done if he treats him like that.“ Eldrid added. Zorya Vechernyaya said nothing, only checking on the stove.   
“Food is done.“ She told the young girl. 

Setting the table had been easy enough for Eldrid once the men removed themselves from the table. She had some help from the middle sister when it came to bringing the food over. Once she had moved the chairs in place they all took their seats. Eldrid took the seat on the right of Czernobog, the others filling in the seats. 

Eldrid ate siglently for the most part of dinner listening to Czernobog and Odin talk back and forth, also combined with the ridiculous moans coming from Wednesday's end of the table. Eldrid had her hand resting on Czernobog`s lower thigh, rubbing small circles into the tense muscle. 

After most everyone was finished Czernobog began to talk about his brother and the conflict between the colors, then came the discussion about his slaughter job. if Eldrid could dislike one thing about him was that he killed animals for a living, but She had no say on what he did and how he did things. Eldrid reached over the table to grab at the vodka, taking a shot of it. 

“To give a good death is art.“ Czernobog finished the cow discussion with that. He didn't break his stare from Shadow, and Eldrid knew what was gonna happen next. “Hey? Do you know checker?“ Eldrid had played a few times with the russian god, but this time she knew the wagers were going to be totally different for their little games.

“I was in prison for three years“ responded Shadow, Czernobog let out a fit of laughter as he took a drag from his cigarette. Eldrid lit her own smoke watching the conversation continue,“Really Shadow?, huh I took you for more of a chess guy”, said Eldrid butting in. “People go crazy for chess,but do you know what? Checkers is honest” He let out another puff of smoke towards Shadow. 

“Everyone is equal“ came a comment for Eldrid. Czernobog turned his attention to her, “Yes exactly.“ He shifted back to Wednesday's man. “When you finnish eating maybe you and I play checker.“ She looked over to Czernobog as he spoke, “I shall play black“ Eldrid gave him a little slap on the knee as he started laughing, cigarette hanging from his lips. “What? Is good?“ He smiled darkly towards Shadow. It took a moment for him to answer, looking back from Odin to Czernobog. He sat back looking eyes with Czernobog, a confident look.

“Is good.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Any comments will be welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it!, you can comment here and if you have some suggestions or something you can find me on Instagram @gameofkenobi so you can yell at me.


End file.
